HATE
by SilentlyMasquerading
Summary: "Endbringer. One who brings the end. It is a shame the name is already taken, it would suit us perfectly."


**[HATE]**

They had nearly killed her. Only a stroke of luck meant that the janitor did his afternoon rounds a little earlier than usual and dragged her out of her locker. She barely avoided dying from circulatory problems, infections, and/or asphyxiation. She would show them though, she wouldn't attack them, even though her recently acquired parahuman powers might let her get away with it. Hatred. Burning, boiling hatred. It came to her like an old friend, hatred for Sophia, hatred for Emma, hatred for Madison...

It made her feel bubbly and itchy at the same time, a special kind of stir crazy reserved solely for her most vicious hatred. She felt her body beginning to change, ready to unleash the- _'No!'_ Her eyebrows furred in concentration, willing her minimal changes to revert. She promised herself not to sink to their level, to simply **'tear them to bloody pieces,devour their'**- _'STOP!'_

She took a deep breath and clenched her hands. Her eyes drifted around the room, from the bare white walls to the equally bare and white floor, until they reached the window. The light of the moon caught her eye as it filtered into her room. Suddenly buried instincts resurfaced with a vengeance, leaving her eyes shot wide open and her mouth ajar. **'WE SHALL HAVE WHAT IS OURS TO DEVOUR, WE DEMAND OUR RELEASE!'**

Taylor Hebert's tired soul caved.

"**We are FREE!**" 

**[Hate]**

_'That patient isn't expected to wake up yet! She's barely been here for ten hours!'_ Jenny thought, a shiver running down her spine.

She shook herself, she was overworked and she was hearing things. She had probably seen one too many documentaries about parahuman villains before her shift tonight. A gravely laughter, deeper and rougher than anything Jenny Chosokabe had ever heard before, filled the halls from the room with the comatose 15 year old. Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes narrowed but she shivered again, interrupting her mid-motion.

_'Still, it can't hurt to check...'_

With a shaking hand ('oh god, what if it's a villain!?') she opened the door, only to meet resistance as the door only opened partway and then refused to budge, as if someone had placed a block of concrete behind it. Jenny felt her blood run cold. She pressed the button by the door way – the red one, labeled Security! - and then, mustering all her courage, stuck her head in through the door way. 

**[Hate]**

Joshua Fueller raised his eyebrows in surprise. He'd expected the night shift to be quiet but apparently someone was raising hell in the coma ward, which was more than a little odd considering the patients there should be, you know, _in a coma_. Nonetheless, he rose from the chair he was sitting in and quickly made his way to the coma ward.

An alarm during the first hours of the night shift was unusual enough on its own, one from the coma ward was downright bizarre. So it came to be that the 27 year old security guard stumbled upon a nurse - _'Asian, petite... (Cho-something I think), somewhat cute'_, he noted absently - in the coma ward. His mind took a second to register the fact that the nurse was more than merely cute, she also happened to be unconscious and lying on the white linoleum floor of a hospital, shivering uncontrollably.

Joshua immediately knelt by the prone woman and checked her temperature, breathing and pulse. She was slightly colder than the sterile halls of a hospital in January - not a good sign - but her breathing and pulse was completely normal. He blinked in surprise as he noticed that her breath came out as steam - his breath too for that matter.

The door to room C1-772, the one just in front of them, stood ajar. The 27 year old put his hand on the door handle and felt it chill his fingers.

_'Too cold, that's probably below zero degrees!'_

He pulled the door handle and pushed the door inwards. In the room was a wolf, large and white, crouching on top of the broken furniture - _'Crouching due to size constraints in a 10 feet high room!'_ Joshua barely had time to boggle at the thought of it, before it turned its head around and met his gaze with gigantic fiery eyes-

E͔̩̭̤̞̹R͓͓̖̻̘͚R̙͖̞O̼̣R ̰D̼̖̘͙̘̣O̺E̝̙̜̗̫S͎͇͙ ͖̤̟͚̙N̝̘O̭͎̹͖T̩͙̰̱̙̣̬ ̗̥̜̜CO̬̤̯͙̠̖͔M͎͚͔̭P̱͚̼̝̙̻U͎̜̜͍͈̣͎T͕͓̞͉̯̻E͔̖̲̭͚̫ͅ  
>̇<br>_They DARE bind us!?_

_We shall devour your king!_

**RAGE**

_We shall swallow your sun!_

**TREACHERY**

_We shall consume your moon!_

**HATE**

_The children of the trickster are_ **UNLEASHED!**

**DEATH**


End file.
